


A Rare Day Off

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: They don't often get days offtogether. They're going to take the time to enjoy it. Starting with the morning.





	A Rare Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 280, (word limit) 300 (which took some doing) at camelot_drabble; first posted [there](https://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/1204004.html).

Merlin woke up on his stomach, smelling coffee.

"Oh, now there's a sight I've missed," Arthur sighed.

Merlin lifted himself just enough so he could look over his shoulder. Arthur stood in the doorway, holding a tray with coffee, fruit, and pastries, wearing only his sleep pants. He took a long look up and down Merlin, almost hungrily. Merlin hummed to himself. "And that's a sight I've missed."

Arthur nodded. "I'm sure. You always forget to eat when you get into a work binge."

Merlin rolled his eyes and turned over so he could sit up. "I wasn't talking about food, clot pole."

"Maybe I'll take this next door," Arthur said as if to himself. "I'm sure our neighbors in number three will appreciate it."

"Oh, no, you don't!" Merlin growled. "You. Here. With food and your delicious abs."

Arthur lifted the tray to look at himself, bewildered. "It's just my abs you want?"

"If you get over here, I'll let you know what other parts I like."

Arthur blinked, innocently. "Oh?"

Merlin rolled his shoulders and opened his legs. "Unless you have other plans."

Arthur's eyes darkened. Merlin laughed when Arthur pounced, almost growling.

~~~

Later, Merlin kissed the abs he was pillowed on. He took a deep breath, sated inside and out. Arthur was drinking coffee, quiet. They didn't get many days off together and rarer still lazy late mornings because Merlin's research created a difficult schedule.

"What do you want to do today?" Arthur asked.

Merlin tilted his head up. "This?"

Arthur's eyes twinkled. "A lazy day off together, huh?"

Merlin hummed and settled back down. Arthur's arm followed, laying on Merlin's back. A quiet Sunday off sounded perfect.

"We can absolutely do whatever you want," Arthur whispered.

Merlin smiled and snuggled in closer. Arthur squeezed his shoulders.


End file.
